1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a method of scanning a document and an image forming apparatus for performing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A document is generally scanned in units of pages. That is, when the document is scanned, an image of an entire page is obtained. Accordingly, if a user wants to extract only some areas from a page of the document and then store the extracted areas of the page individually or create a new document based on the extracted areas, the user is required to use an editing program. In other words, after opening an original image that is obtained by scanning in an editing program and designating and extracting only desired areas of the original image, the user may store the extracted areas in separate files or may dispose images of the extracted areas in a desired layout and store the images as a new document file.
Likewise, there is an inconvenience that an editing program is required in order to extract and edit only some areas of a document.